Endowment of Salvation
by BithaBlu
Summary: In a fight with a youkai swarm, an injury leads to angst between characters. Or, at least, more character angst in chap 2. But for now- fighting and injuries.


I don't really know why I wrote this. All I know is that I typed it up at 5 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. It really is rather pointless... *shrugs* Oh well. There is a point to it. I'll just get to that later though. ;)  
  
Endowment of Salvation By BithaBlu  
  
Kouga almost felt guilt as he streaked towards his lair with Kagome in his arms. He clutched her still body against his as he frantically raced home. Wind whipped the trickle of blood from her body backwards as he sped on through the night. Howls of greeting erupted around him as he reached the wolf youkai lair. The pack gathered near the entrance of the cave as they waited for the blur of brown to return their greetings. But when Kouga finally stopped running their grins slid off their faces and the cavern fell silent as all eyes stared at the bleeding body of Kagome in his arms.  
  
************* (the inevitable) Flashback (the inevitable) *************  
  
Hundreds of youkai surrounded the tiny group of people fighting for their lives. Sango's boomerang whipped around the western part of the circle in a fury as Miroku's air void sucked in all of the youkai attacking them from the south. Kirara's fiery feet roasted some of the lesser youkai as she bit and clawed viciously throughout the melee. The most deadliest of dances though was that of InuYasha, Kouga and the hundreds of youkai charging from the north and east. Kagome's two champions slaughtered the evil spirits as she shot out her purifying arrows from the center of the circle with Shippou-chan crouching at her feet, terrified but still trying to help out by using his kitsune tricks to confuse the swarm. Her arrows penetrated the mass and shot towards the youkai leading the charge. All of her arrows were aimed at Kagura- the she-spawn fanning the youkai on to kill the tiny group of humans, youkai and the hanyou. While each arrow seemed to fall short of her goal, Kagome managed to wipe out a number of demon spirits as well.  
  
"Just fucking die already!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung Tetsusaiga at the swarming horde. A swath of clear space appeared as youkai died from the Kaza no Kizu but the clearing was quickly filled by more of the murderous beasts. He swung the sword again and again but Naraku had sent too many minions. Something had to change for them to survive and it had to do it quick. Again he swung Tetsusaiga and destroyed more youkai. Their dying shrieks filled his ears but under the shrieking din he heard Kagome yell "Now Shippou!"  
  
InuYasha glanced behind him and saw the tiny kitsune sent out a surge of energy as Kagome strung her last arrow. While he ripped another path through the mass InuYasha noticed a small crying mushroom attacking Kagura's ankle. The second Kagura took her eyes off the battle to swat the illusion away Kagome released her arrow.  
  
The brilliant glow of the purifying missile cleared it's own path through the multitude of monsters as they jumped out of it's way. Kagura looked up from Shippou's distraction just in time to see the arrow embed it's self into her chest.  
  
An unholy shriek erupted from Kagura as she ripped the arrow from between her breasts. Staggering and half collapsing to the ground she threw her feather into the air and escaped on a gust of wind.  
  
"Yea Kagome!," Shippou yelled, "We did it!" Kagome grinned and looked down at the little kitsune hugging her legs victoriously. So she didn't even see it when the insect youkai's leg reached into the circle of fighters and sliced her back open.  
  
************* (Yea!) End Flashback (Yea!) *************  
  
The pack's two best healers pushed their way through the crowd of shocked youkai and dropped down to inspect Kagome's wound. As Lunle started to clean and stitch up with torn flesh, Pithnui handed his prince a leaf. Kouga stared at it blankly for a second before letting it drop and returning his gaze to the unconsious body on the ground. "Prince Kouga, you should chew on the leaf." The concerned wolf reached over and picked up the leaf. "It will clear you mind so you can help Kagome-sama return to health."  
  
Kouga grabbed the leaf and started chewing without thinking. Anything to help Kagome. He would do anything to help her. He would even abondon her friends to be destroyed by youkai if it meant saving her. He would run away like some scared little pup for her. He would forsake all of his pride for her. Anything for his Kagome. He would have done it even if InuYasha hadn't grabbed him by the throat and screamed at him to take Kagome to safety. Kouga flinched as his hands touched the bruises on his neck. He supressed the image of InuYasha holding him in the air with one hand and swinging that foolish sword with the other. Kouga would not think about the raw panic on the dog boy's face as he demanded that Kouga take Kagome away. Anywhere safe- so she could heal- so she could live. And the prince of the wolf youkai absolutely refused to remember the desperate hanyou throwing him at the body of thier beloved and the sound of fear in InuYasha's voice as he said "Save her wolf or nothing will save you from me." 


End file.
